Doll
by Canna
Summary: "Now my dear brothers." Yuya whispered softly with a slender finger pressed against his pink lips as he watches the shadowy figures advances towards their prey. "Bon appetite." With a twirl, the boy vanished behind the crimson curtain as a blood curling scream echoed into the night. [Beta'd by Shalheira] [Dimensionshipping: YuyaxYutoxYugoxYuri / Yucest]


_Beta'd by Shalheira_

* * *

The crimson and olive haired teen stumbled as a pair of girls walked by him—one on each side—chatting happily as they _accidentally_ bump into his shoulder. The book in his hand had slipped out from the impact, so the boy bent down to pick it up only to pull back when a foot stomped down in front of him.

"Oops, sorry! You're so short I didn't see you!" A group of boys that were around him cackled as the foot was soon removed. Picking up his book, the lonesome teen dusted off the muddy footprint and continued on his way without even a twitch in his facial expression.

"Creepy kid…"

"Why's he even here…?"

"No wonder he doesn't have any friends."

The males and females alike gossiped loudly, purposely letting their dislike for the boy to get across.

Sakaki Yuya simply kept on walking. He never knew why they bothered; after all, if he was so easily put down, would they be repeating this routine for the past eleven years?

More attempts to cause him bodily harm came, but Yuya just took them. He could have dodged, but he didn't bother. There was a more important matter he was worrying about after all. Behind the emotionless mask he wore, the boy was beaming with joy. It was that time of the month again.

Tonight is the night of the feast.

As the sun vanished into the horizon, Yuya stood under the light of the lamppost. His school uniform was gone and in its place was a green one off shoulder t-shirt, with a dark red tank top underneath. It was an odd choice of clothing for a boy, but Yuya fit in it perfectly with his feminine face and slender frame.

A hand came out from the shadows and grabbed the teen by his shoulder. Yuya just stood there, unfazed by the sudden contact. His eyes were focused forward as though he hadn't even acknowledged the touch.

"Looks like you're dressed nicely for me." A deep snicker rang beside his ear. Ruby eyes shifted to lock on the giant towering over him.

Gen Ankokuji.

The boy was the leader of the bullies that had picked on him ever since elementary school. Yuya almost wanted to snort at the irony. All of them are the same. They acted as though they hated him and that his entire existence was wrong. They called him weird. They laughed about how a boy shouldn't look so feminine and called him a fag. However, all it took was a few sweet words and they reveal their true nature.

It was sickening, really.

"We can do it at my house." Yuya spoke in a silvery voice. With a small tilt of his head to show off the creamy white skin of his neck, the boy stepped out of the light shining over their heads and into the shadows. The larger boy was eager to follow, licking his lips as he wrapped a strong arm around the narrow shoulders of his partner.

During the entire walk, they didn't exchange any words. There was no need. As far as Gen Ankokuji is concerned, Yuya is simply a ripe fruit he had waited way too long to taste. As far as Yuya was concerned, it was the exact same for him.

A sinfully sweet and delicious fruit…just in time for picking.

Loud creaking sounds dragged through the air as Yuya pushed open the old doors of the mansion. The moment he took a step into his home, Ankokuji witnessed something amazing.

A small twitch of the shorter boy's lips was the start of a transformation that should only exist in a fairy tale. Light shone into those usually dead, ruby eyes, making them gleam like precious rubies as they became alive. His facial muscles began to function as though freed from a freezing spell, morphing that flat expression into a look of pure joy.

Ankokuji stared, jaw dropped as he gawked at the beautiful being that had become even more gorgeous. Those half-lidded eyes flickered to him, displaying what could only be described as seductive look.

"You're that excited huh?" The giant chuckled, voice thick with lust as he reached out to grab the other, only for Yuya to slip away.

"I'm home!" He announced loudly as the doors slammed shut behind them with a loud boom. Ankokuji glanced at the doors, then back to Yuya only to jump back in shock. Sakaki Yuya, the outcast who was living alone in the run down mansion on the hill and rumoured to be an orphan, was being held in another person's arm.

Ankokuji couldn't see who that other guy was for his head was hidden in the shadows, but the person was tall. Not as tall or large as Ankokuji himself, but definitely half a head taller that of the feminine boy. The man was wearing mostly black with his arms wrapped around dual-haired teen.

"Welcome back, Yuya." A fruity voice spoke with fondness. "How was your day?"

"As usual." Yuya shrugged before he leaned forward and stood on his toes. Although the shadow was shielding them from view, Ankokuji knew they were kissing.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded as his fists tightened in anger. He must have been set up for a prank. That bitch had set him up!

"You son of a—!" He shouted, raising his fist only for his wrist to be grabbed by a hand smaller than his own, but astonishingly much stronger.

"Now, now." A cold, playful voice hissed, sending a dreadful chill down the bully's spine. "That's no way for mere food to behave."

"Can we cut the chit chat already?" A groan came from the stairs, jolting Ankokuji to turn, and his eyes rounded in disbelief when he stared at a face exactly identical to Sakaki Yuya. The only thing different was his hair, a shade of indigo with golden bangs swept to the side. "I'm starving." The doppelganger whined, rubbing his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Yugo, where are your manners?" The person in black chided disapprovingly as he stepped out of the shadow with Yuya secured in his arms. Ankokuji stilled, dumbfounded as yet another person with identical face as the damn slut.

Wasn't the weakling an orphan? Weren't they supposed to be alone in this godforsaken place? In his panic, Ankokuji didn't even realize he had spoken out loud.

"How rude. This godforsaken place happens to be our home you know?" A voice breathed against his ear. Ankokuji jumped forward, having completely forgotten about the person behind him. When he whirled around, his grip was no longer in the others hand as he came face to face with the third person in the manor.

Unsurprisingly, there stood yet another face identical to Yuya's. Only this one was dressed more refined than the other two with hair groomed back and sharp Persian pink eyes. However, unlike the other doppelgangers, this one felt dangerous…more sinister.

"W-what is this!" Ankokuji snarled, trying to act tough despite the strange coldness that has been seeping into his bone ever since he stepped foot into the manor. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put a finger on what. He turned his head sharply and glared at Yuya who seemed to have forgotten he even existed. "You whore—!"

The moment that single word left his mouth, a sharp sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed into the air. The boy's world spun. He didn't know what had happened, but by the time his brain started functioning again, he was on the ground several feet away from where he had previously stood. His head was aching with pain, and his cheek sporting a red hand print with a bruise already forming.

"Don't fucking slap this shit to me, Yuri." A voice growled from behind him before a sharp pain struck his back. Ankokuji howled, swearing his spine was snapped in half as he slid across the ground and stopped by a familiar pair of feet. The bully looked up and saw his own miserable reflection staring back at him from those hypnotizing crimson eyes.

"This," the owner of that chilling, cheerful gaze spread his arms out, "is a feast!"

Sakaki Yuya laughed as though there was something amusing about this situation. "And you, kind sir," he bowed dramatically, "is the main course for tonight! A special course we only hold once per month!"

"Once per month…!" Ankokuji's eyes widened as his stomach turned for a different reason now. "The people that are disappearing…!"

"Bingo!" Yuya snapped his fingers as though he had just gotten the answer right in a trivia game. "Now my dear brothers." He stepped back as the three doppelgangers advanced with identical looks of hunger on their faces.

"N-no…s-stay back! Stay back!" He cried as their shadows loomed over him.

"Bon appetite~" Yuya whispered softly with his index finger pressed against his lips. With a twirl, he vanished behind the dark red curtain.

Blood curling screams resonated throughout the manor, but no one would hear him. No one would save him. No one would even realize the horrible fate he's been left with. No one would even suspect him to die here, for no one would suspect Sakaki Yuya.

The green haired, ruby eyed boy is a nobody after all. He was a normal kid at the bottom of the food chain. If anyone tells his classmate that he had brought Ankokuji into his home and murdered him, people would simply laughed it off.

It was logically impossible with Ankokuji that much larger and stronger than him. He wouldn't be able to pull it off. No one knew that Yuya never had to lift a finger on his victims. They were all simply lured—a desire every victim would rather die with than to admit. A secret that they all took to their graves.

"Ang, Kohru!" Yuya greeted happily when he saw their house pets racing towards him from the end of the long hallway. He reached down and petted the two fluffy animals. "Were you two good while I was gone?" He asked as his eyes drifted over to the cat with lazy mismatched eyes. "Ang, you didn't use Yuri's wardrobe as a scratching post again, did you?"

"Meow~" The cat licked his paw lazily before rubbing against the boy's legs.

"What about you, Kohru? Did you leave Yugo's and Yuto's rooms alone like I told you to?"

"Arf!"

"Good boys." Yuya smiled and hugged the pair.

"You know…Sometimes I really admire your bravery." He chuckled as he remembered that time when Yugo grabbed Ang by the scruff of his neck only to be met with a face of ferocious claws. If only people could see the things Yuya sees, then no one would fear the word vampire. At least, not as bad.

Yuya couldn't remember, since he was too young when their home was broken into. He was too young to remember the day his parents were killed, and his brothers on the verge of death from blood lost. But he was old enough to know that his beloved brothers' behaviours after that incident became abnormal.

They never go out in the day anymore and only worked night shifts at their part time jobs. Yuya had always thought that they only did it so that they would be there for him while supporting their new lives. However, they never once step out in the daytime, be it a bright sunny day or a dark rainy one. Even when Yuya asked to go to the park, they waited until the sun was fully set before taking him out.

Then, one night, Yuya found out the truth.

Yuto and Yuri had gone to work so Yugo was left in the house to take care of him. In the middle of making dinner, the older boy realized that they were out of soy sauce so he left promising that he would soon return. Yuya had waited for minutes and eventually an hour, but Yugo never came back. He remembered curling under the blanket, sobbing quietly as lightning flashed outside his window followed by a horrifying crack of thunder.

When he heard the creaking sound of wood as light footsteps moved up the stairs, he had thought his brother was back. He darted out of his blanket and ran towards the source of the sound. A wide smile was plastered on his face only to drop into one of shock when he stared at the large man before him.

The man's face mirrored his own before turning into panic, then fury. Yuya tried running back to his room, but the stranger grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

Yuya cried. He screamed out of the top of his lungs as he kicked and clawed at the hand effortlessly holding him up. His struggle came to a stop when the man began beating him while screaming at him to shut up.

Yuya sobbed as he stared at the butcher knife the man began pulling from his bag. He had pleaded for the man to let him go, only to receive a harsh slap across the face. Despite his young age, Yuya knew he was going to die. He knew the man was going to kill him. He knew this man wouldn't have mercy on him no matter how much he cried and begged.

At that moment, he realized this must be how their parents died. It was a monster like this that killed them.

He hates this man.

He hates him.

He hates him.

 **He hates him.**

Just as the man was about to bring his knife down, he paused. A sickening grin spread over his sweaty face as he ran his calloused hands over the young boy's soft skin. He began tearing off his clothes, ripping them off little by little until Yuya found himself as naked as the day he was born. The man then began to loosen his own pants. As a child, Yuya couldn't comprehend what the man was doing, but he knew that whatever it was, he hated it.

Tears spilled from his eyes, but he bit his lips to keep his cries in, not wanting to be beaten again. Wet droplets dripped over his stomach. It was only when ruby eyes hesitantly looked up did Yuya realized the liquid was saliva. The man was drooling over him.

He was scared. He began to pray, but not to god or any deities, for that he never believed in those things. He prayed to the only thing he believed in. He prayed for his brothers to save him.

The man shrieked.

When Yuya opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was crimson fluid splattering against the cream colour red wall. The large man was fighting and losing as three smaller figures overwhelmed him. They latched onto him with sharp claws and sank their pointed fangs into the tender flesh. They let out animalistic snarls and Yuya thought it was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.

These beautiful creatures bathed in crimson blood were none other than his brothers.

At the doorway of the house that had been blown apart, a box laid on the ground, crushed with a muddy footprint staining it. The content inside was spilled over the floor. Although it was mushy and ruined, the cake still retained some of its roundness, with the words in chocolate icing still readable.

 _Happy Birthday Yuya_

 ** _To be continue...elsewhere_**

* * *

Due to Fanfiction's rule of...well, "mature" themes, the rest of the story has been cut. What you see here is only a small fraction of the actual story. The rest of the story contains 18+ contents, so you have been warned. To read the rest, please visit my profile, where you can access to my Tumblr page and you'll find this along with many of my other stories in the "My Fanfiction" tab.

I hope you have enjoyed this story! Please leave a review and tell me what your thought on it was!


End file.
